A Haleb Pregnancy
by Rachelsabrina
Summary: After 1 night, Hanna finds herself pregnant. What happens when she has to tell her friends, and family, and most importantly, Caleb? How will "A" react? Haleb; Read and Review! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Y'all! This is my first Pretty Little Liar Fanfic, and it took me a long time so I hope Y'all like it! Remember to Review and tell me what you think!**

**Hanna's POV**

I wiped my shaking hands on my shorts as I gripped the test. I heard the beep, signifying that the 2 minutes were over. Taking a deep breath, I looked down.

My breath hitched as I stared at the two lines that marked my future. I could feel my stomach tighten at the thought of telling Caleb. What was I going to do?

I fell to the ground in a frenzy of tears. This can't be happening. It was only one time! What if Caleb doesn't want this?

I laid on the bathroom ground for hours, eventually falling asleep with my cheek pressed against the cold tile.

I heard the door shut and opened my eyes to the sound of his familiar footsteps. My heart rate sped up and only continued to rise as he turned to see me lying on the ground in a pile of tears.

"Are you okay?" Caleb questioned immediately becoming worried.

"I- I'm fine." I stammered pulling myself up into a sitting position. He closed the door behind him and sat down, leaning against the sink counter.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the little white stick. Crap, I left it in plain sight. I wasn't ready to tell him! I wasn't even ready to accept it myself! With a slide of my foot it disappeared under the counter.

Caleb rubbed my back in comforting circles. I stifled a few last sobs before wiping my nose and recomposing myself. Unfortunately, he didn't let the question go.

"What's wrong Hanna, what happened?" I couldn't tell him, not yet.

"Um- My- Um, Grandma died-, this morning." I frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Hanna!" Caleb quaked obviously buying my lie.

"Ya, we were really close," I trembled as the terrible lie passed through my lips. Not telling him was killing me inside.

"I can't tell you I know what it's like, I've never lost someone so close to me." I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat always relaxed me.

"You know what, let me take you to dinner tonight to take your mind off of your grandma." Smiling I agreed but I wasn't going to take my mind off of my grandma, I was going to take my mind off the baby.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00, Han." Caleb beamed pecking my cheek.

Once I heard the front door slam to a close, I pulled myself off of the tile floor and hobbled into my room. Why does he have to be so sweet? I dragged myself onto the bed, and went into one of my crying fits. Shaking and sweating I cursed every swear word I knew. Why me? Why me? I was supposed to be Mrs. Popular, but who can be the "it" girl when they got a bun in the oven. My scream was muffled by the pillow. Screaming felt good, so I continued like that for as long as I can remember.

What felt like minutes later, I opened my eyes. I smiled at my ceiling but quickly replaced it with a frown remembered today's earlier events, the positive pregnancy test, the lie, the dinner, - THE DINNER!?

I glanced at the clock, 6:30. Only 30 minutes to get ready. I threw on a robe and filled my hair with curlers. There were probably much easier ways to curl your hair but I loved how rollers made my hair look. While waiting for the rollers to be done, I painted my nails a light silver that sparkled in the light. Silver always seemed to accent my body.

Another glance at the clock, told me it was a quarter to seven. I pulled out all the rollers revealing my gorgeous blonde locks. "Perfect," I mumbled.

Racing against time, I fiddled through my dresses trying to find the fanciest one. None caught my eye so I settled on a knee length silver and black dress.

The doorbell rang and I knew it was time to go. I slid on a pair of Chanel High heels and faced the mirror. Flipping a few curls I looked down at my stomach. Not showing yet, thank lord. But what will I say when I do? My thoughts were interrupted my another ring of the bell. Forcing myself, I tore my eyes from the mirrors, and went to meet Caleb at the door.

The drive was filled with uncomfortable silence but I didn't mind I needed time to think. I didn't know if I would ever be able to accept the fact a living human being was growing in me. That depending on me, whatever I did affected them.

The baby was only the size of an Appleseed but I felt different. Like I already had a strange connection. The phrase "A mother becomes a mother when she figures out she's pregnant but a father becomes a father when the baby is born," came to my mind. I already loved the baby whether I was going to keep it or not. Caleb; I'm not sure how he's going to react!

My thoughts were put to rest as we had arrived at the restaurant. "Au Soleil!?, Caleb!" I whined. "This place is so expensive!"

He just smiled at me and exited the car. I grabbed my purse and followed close in his wake. Upon entry I noticed this was no pizza grill. It was gourmet meals and fancy candle-lights.

"Caleb, you didn't have to spend this much on me!" I complained.

"Only the best for my girl," was his only response.

Suddenly, he grasped my hand and pulled me in closer. I stared deep into his eyes, suddenly seeing the future I really wanted. He leaned closer and whispered "I love you" then he kissed me with much enthusiasm and meaning with every second that passed. We kissed until I had to pull away for a breath.

He chuckled a bit, pulling my hand towards the table.

The table was gorgeous! Red satin table cloth, lighted candles, and the perfect private section. Within seconds a waiter came baring a jar of sparkly grape juice. After both of us were served, he proceeded to take our salad orders.

"I'll have a Caesar salad with the dressing ON THE SIDE," I ordered making sure to specify the dressing on the side. Our salads came quickly and we munched on our food while making small talk.

"So Hanna" Caleb began as the waiter placed our Spaghetti in front of us.

Caleb thanked the waiter and I let a small "thank you" as he continued to talk. "How are you doing?"

"Wha-what?" I asked quickly looking up.

"How are holding up with your Grandma and everything" he asked looking sadly at me.

"Oh! Yea I'm doing...alright." I responded.

He nodded, "Listen Hanna you know you can tell me everything."

I looked up quickly. "I-I know."

Oh god! Did he know something! He couldn't! Nobody knew!

I tried not to make eye contact as I changed the subject.

"So how you doing on that car you and your dad have been working on? I hardly ever see you anymore" I said laughing, hoping he couldn't catch the strain in my voice.

Caleb answered "It's been...ok. It still feels strained when I'm with him, but it's getting better."

I smiled at him, "That's wonderful Caleb" I told him, as our dessert was set in front of us. 2 slices of cheesecake. YUMM!

I didn't eat much, playing with my fork. I wasn't really hungry, nerves had taken over.

I could tell Caleb noticed I wasn't eating, so he called over a waiter.

I smiled gratefully at him.

I told Caleb I had to go to the bathroom while he waited to pay. I scurried off to the bathroom

Once in there I splashed some cool water on myself. You're ok I muttered, you're going to be alright. Just take a breath and go out there and talk to Caleb. You can cry when you get home. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "You are going to be ok." I repeated.

"Now I wouldn't be too sure about that." I opened my eyes to see Jenna standing next to me, applying lipstick in the mirror.

"Jenna" I said composing myself. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, glaring.

She smirked at me, "What? Am I not allowed to come to this restaurant?"

I grabbed my purse off the counter, "Whatever"

I opened the door but before it swung shut, I heard her voice echo back to me, "Holding on to a secret like that Hanna. Well you could just as well end up like Ali".

I shivered as the door banged shut. What was Jenna talking about! There was no way she knew about the baby. I was just being paranoid about everything. But as I made my way back to the table I couldn't help but think what Jenna meant by secret.

"Hey Hanna" Caleb greeted as I walked back to the table. He got up, "You ready to go?"

I nodded.

We both found our way back to the exit. In the car, we didn't talk, just enjoyed each other's company.

When we reached my house I turned to him. "Thanks. For this, for everything" I them proceeded to kiss him lightly, before hopping out of the car.

As I made my way back inside, I glanced back at Caleb as he pulled out of the driveway.

He would make a great dad, I though. I just hoped I would work up the courage to tell him someday. Maybe even sometime soon.

**Spencer's POV**

I laughed as Aria tried to catch a piece of popcorn in her mouth. We had all gotten together for a girls night. True we might have been a little drunk, but that's what happened when we all got together and weren't having to deal with A.

"Hey-hey Spence, where is Hanna anyways" Aria stumbled asking.

"Out with Caleb" I replied.

"Well her loss" Emily said pronouncing each word slowly, as she took another swig from the bottle, which I had replaced with water now. I was the only one sober here just because if we were all drunk, nothing good would happen.

We had been watching movies all night, trying to have a normal sleepover and not worrying about anybody or anything for just 1 night.

I watched as the credits for The Notebook came up.

I was just putting in another movie when I heard my phone go off, along with Aria & Emily's.

I looked down at my phone, while Emily and Aria covered there ears groaning at the loud beeping coming from their phones. I began to freak out though as I saw the text.

"SOS! -Hanna"

**Well, there it is! What do Y'all think? Does Jenna know about Hanna being pregnant or is it another secret? Also, you guys can start to tell me what gender you want the baby to be, and suggest names!**

**I'm going to ask three questions at the bottom of every chapter about Pretty Little Liars. The first 3 people to answer correctly get a shout out in the next chapter. Each person can only try and answer one. Good luck! Xoxo **

**Name all the girls siblings in the show.**

**Who were the 2 people that dressed up as the queen of hearts on the Halloween train? **

**3.) Name all the members of the A team, past or present that have been revealed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Spєcıɑʟ sһouт ouт тo mʏ ωıɴɴєʀs! ĸєєp ʀєѵıєωıɴɢ ʟoѵєʟıєs!**

**1.) ****Stacie 3**

**2.)**** Ayoungnovelist**

**3.) ****msalv**

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it! Thanks for reading, and as always, Follow and Review! Xoxo! **

**Hanna POV**

Pacing back and forwards, I nervously awaited the arrival of my best friends. Was I really ready for this? Ready to tell someone. Telling someone would mean admitting its true, that's it's not all a dream. How would they react anyways? I really need someone on my side through this so maybe a little lecture won't hurt.

"Oh no!" I mumbled running to the closet bathroom. I struggled to pull my hair into a ponytail as I puked out my dinner!

Minutes passed and my throwing up stayed constant. When will this stop, I thought as another round came. A few minutes later, the throw up slowed and I felt like I could finally stop. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve before leaning against the bathroom wall.

I stared at the pattern of the wallpaper on the wall, until it became a blur. Suddenly, I burst into tears. I hate this. I hate that I became pregnant!

I stood up while wiping my tears away with my hand. Slowly, I walked up the stairs to my room to wash my face and reapply my make-up. There is no way this is happening. God please, please, please, don't make this be happening, I can't do this alone. I needed to tell someone!

At the same time the doorbell went off so did my phone. Grabbing my phone, I left my room and headed towards the door. I opened the text and gasped at the message.

**"You spill, and you won't live to see your first maternity dress. Kisses -A"**

Several tears spilled down my cheek but I wiped them away noticing my friends behind the door. Quickly, I deleted the text and opened the door. Telling them was going to have to wait; I can't risk hurting Caleb's and I's baby. I was still confused as to why she wouldn't want others to know. The only thing I could think of was that not telling them was torturing me.

"Are you okay, Han?" Questioned Emily rushing in the door. Behind her Spencer and Aria followed.

"I'm fine," I lied. I walked to the stairs knowing they'd follow.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine!" Spencer stated.

"Thanks Spence, Good to know I look ugly." I joked hoping I could stall them.

Arriving in my room, I sat on the bed pushing the latest Vogue magazines on the ground. Spencer sat next to me but Aria and Emily wondered to the window seat. Apparently my stalling was no good.

"What was the SOS about?" Asked Emily.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see my friends." I replied sweetly. I knew my lie wasn't going to work but I tried anyways.

"It sounded importantly, you know you can tell us anything!" Aria sweet-talked trying to persuade me.

"Nah, I just wanted to hang out with you gu-," I tried again but was stopped my Spencer.

"Cut the crap, Han, we know something's going on, so tell us!" I put on a sad face and forced a few tears out. Fake crying was easy considering how much I've done it lately.

"My grandma died," I lied again using the same accuse I told Caleb.

"Oh Hanna, I'm so sorry!" Moaned Aria, moving over to the bed. Her and Spencer hugged me while Emily rambled on, about how sorry she was.

"It's okay, it's just a little much for me to take in, and we were really close. What made it even worst, we were in a fight right before she passed." I replied expanding my lie. This was a mistake, lying to my best friends should be a sin or something. But thanks to A, I had too.

My stomach rumbled which caused the girls to release.

"What have you eaten tonight?" My stomach let out a loud growl, causing me to laugh.

"Not much, obviously." I replied.

In a clump, we made our way to the kitchen. Thoughtlessly, I grabbed a jar of unopened pickles, unopened because I hate pickles but I was so craving them. I also opened a jar of peanut butter. Not realizing I had company, I dipped pickle after pickle into peanut butter shoving then halfway down my throat. I moaned in delight as I finished off the last of them. These food craving are going to drive me crazy.

"Ewww!" Whined Emily, receiving several nods from the other.

"That's gross, Han!" Agreed Aria. Looking up, all eyes were on me. Fishing for a lie, I announced the first thing that came to mind.

"It's a new health kick I'm trying, I read it in the magazine Healthy-life." Lucky for me, none of them read magazines so I was off the hook for now.

Spencer grabbed a box of ice cream and some spoons and suggests finishing their movie night at my house. We all liked the idea and headed back to my room. Ruffling through my movies, I read the decent ones out loud, "Ella Enchanted, Dear John, Shrek, The vow, Letters to Juliet, or The lucky one." With a majority vote, I put in Letters to Juliet.

One hour and a tub of ice cream later, we were all sobbing as Charlie tells Sophie he loves her.

"It's just so romantic, there so perfect for each other." I cried wiping my eyes. I have always been a sucker for sad movies but the hormones make it worse. Again, all eyes were on me but I ignored it, and they eventually looked away. As the movie ended, we started to chat, excited to finally be seeing each other after so long.

"So, Emily, I heard you won your swim meet?"

"Ya, 1st place!" Teased Spencer tapping Emily. She just smiled in response.

"Has anyone heard about the new Revlon Lipstick?" I shrieked.

"No!" They all responded. I frowned jokingly.

"Han, nobody reads about makeup besides you!" Aria informed me.

Suddenly I heard the faint sound of a police car. It was so quiet, I was sure it was from neighborhoods over. But seconds later, the sirens blurred out as multiple cars came racing onto my street. Through my bedroom window curtains, we could see flashing lights; Red and Blue.

"Whose house are they at?" Questioned Emily.

"I don't know..." I responded as Aria pulled back the curtains.

"Han, I think they're here." What? We all gathered around the window to find multiple cops heading gun first into my house. Why would they be here? Seconds later the front door burst open. Quiet whispers were heard amongst them. If they were trying to be sneaky, it wasn't working.

"Why are they here?" Whispered Emily. Her comment received many shushes.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." I had decided as I was about to round the corner. Before I could get into the hallway, Spencer pulled me back.

"Are you stupid? If they see a figure, they'll shoot!" Then how are we going to get out or communicate with them, I thought.

"I have an idea." Aria stated whispering to us what she had decided. We couldn't look suspicious, and get spotted.

Emily took her spot at my window to make sure no police were headed to this side of the window and Aria kept an eye out for the police inside.

Spencer and I crept into the hallways. We wanted to be close enough but not in the open where we could get shot. We positioned ourselves behind a brick pillar near the stairwell. Looking back at Aria and Emily, I got the okay to speak. I took several deep breaths then started.

"DONT SHOOT!" I screamed out as the officer's heads were jerked towards us. Our plan failed and several shots went off, most weren't close but a few struck the edges of the podium.

"What's going on? We didn't call the cops!" Spencer yelled out desperate to get them to stop shooting.

"Who are you?" Came a male voice from below.

"Hanna! I live here!" I quickly replied. Aria starred at us wide eyed but caved deeper into my room.

"Come out with your hands up!" Another officer demanded.

Slowly Spencer and I hobbled out from behind our haven. My hands rested on my head as I trembled in fear. The officer's guns remained pointed at us but they cautiously moved toward us.

"Why-," started the front officer but stopped and flipped around. Emily had knocked off a pen causing the attention to move to them. Emily froze in front of the door like a deer in a headlight. The officer clicked the bullet into place and without a second thought I jumped towards the man. The gun was now pointed to the wall and released a bullet there instead.

"That's my friend." I cried desperately as the other officer brought their guns to my head.

My screaming caused more cops to pile in. Great, now they had us outnumbered. Spencer, Emily, and Aria stood on the stairs above me in shock. A handsome officer that had just arrived ran up the stairs and pulled me off the man. I scrambled behind Spencer scarred to death as to what they might do to me. Spencer didn't object to being my human shield. Emily tried to clear things up with the officers explaining how nobody is here but us and we didn't call the cops. They informed us that a call had been made from this address reporting a burglar spotted in the house.

"We didn't call," I told them obvious I was confused.

"Lets talk outside." As they surrounded us and directed us to the door, we all exchanged looks. Even though we didn't discuss it, we were all thinking the same thing; if someone called from this address that meant they were in the house, or at least was.

**Well there it is! Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon but remember the more reviews, the faster I'll update! If you have any ideas feel free to leave me a comment. It could be a baby name, gender, an A text, or a plot idea, I'm open to all ideas. Follow and Review! 3**

**1.) ****What weapon was Maya's killed with?**

**2.) ****In the Season 3 Halloween Special who is Aria trapped in a crate with on the train?**

**3.) ****Why did Melissa brake off her engagement with Wren?**

**Good Luck! Kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Lovelies! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was up at a resort and didn't have the time to work on the story. This chapter is short but the next will be longer. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. As always ~Follow and Review~**

_**Previously…**_

•

•

•

_**"We didn't call," I told them obvious I was confused.**_

_**"Lets talk outside." As they surrounded us and directed us to the door, we all exchanged looks. Even though we didn't talk, we were all thinking the same thing; if someone called from this address that meant they were in the house.**_

•

•

•

As the door opened and we moved outside, the sound automatically registered in my head. Almost the entire town stood positioned outside of my house held back only by a thin layer of police tape. People I knew, and people I didn't stand starring at me like I just murdered someone.

There whispers overtook me and I stopped trying to hang on to every word.

"Those are the girls that always get in trouble." One said

"Ya, The girl who cried wolf. They were Alison's friends until she died, maybe they killed her." Another replied giving me a smug look. That last comment brought me over the edge and I cracked.

"You know what," I started towards the girls raising my voice, "I DID NOT KILL ALI!" Why would they even think that? She was my best friend! It's true I never really liked her when she was alive. All Ali ever did was tease me on my weight, but she was my friend. And I loved her...Right?

"And you can just go to-," I started but was interrupted by Spencer walking towards me.

"Han, forget it!" I glanced at them one last time to meet their smirk-plastered face with my own evil look. I hate you, I thought as I pulled my arm away from Spencer but followed anyways.

"I've had enough of you girls faking emergencies. 911 is strictly for problems only." The head officer explained to us. Next to me Aria, Emily, and Spencer mouths dropped open in surprise.

"We don't fake Emergencies and we DID NOT fake this one," Aria spoke slowly looking straight at the officer.

"We didn't call you," Emily added on joining Aria a step ahead.

"We'll someone clearly called from your house and there wasn't any robber in it."

"Are you sure?" Spencer quickly asked. The look on the officer's face showed he was clueless.

"What if someone is in the house, you didn't check, maybe you should." I tried to explain catching on to what Spencer was saying.

"Ri-Right," he stuttered before rushing off and directing his team to check the house.

We all scanned each other's faces.

"You all know what this means...?" Questioned Spencer.

" -A was in my house..." I spoke slowly trying to comprehend each word. I repeated it several times, more for myself then the others.

A few tears spilled down my cheek and without second thought, I wiped them away. Argh! With all this, I totally forgot about the baby. The hormones were not new. I'll go from laughing to crying in seconds.

Suddenly I felt exposed, naked like if they stare at me hard enough, all my secrets will unravel. I turned away from my friends starring intensively at the nearby tree. I couldn't cry, I needed to distract myself.

"Han, it's okay, maybe it wasn't A," Emily assured me resting her hand on my shoulder.

"No, it won't be. Didn't you hear what happened? A was IN my house!" I practically screamed ducking so Emily's hand fell off of my shoulder.

"She was just tried to help!" Spencer replied defensively.

"I know, Sorry Em. I'm ju- just freaked out!" Em smiled sympathetically patting my back like I was some lovesick puppy.

Suddenly I felt my gag reflects go off and I darted to the nearest bush. I threw up what was left in my stomach. Nobody paid much attention other than the girls. They followed me to the bush.

"Oh my god, Hanna! Are you okay?" Spencer asked rubbing my back as I continued to vomit out my guts.

Looking back Aria and Emily stood a fair distance away, and Spencer whose hand rested on my back had her head turned away in disgust.

I thought morning sickness could only happen in the mornings! But I guess I was wrong. I have to play this off cool so they don't suspect anything, I thought wiping my mouth.

"I must have eaten some poisoned food or-o-or," I stumbled and fell to the ground. I broke down in tears covering my face with my hands. Who am I kidding, they won't believe me.

"Hanna," Aria cooed trying to persuade me to remove my hands from my face.

I shook me head several times trying to get the message across; I was not going to face them.

Minutes of silence passed, without a word from my friends. Slowly I pulled my hands away from my face.

Once my blurred vision cleared I noticed something. It wasn't my friend's worried stares at me. It was the hooded girl in the middle of the crowd. Her piercing blue eyes remained stuck on me. Nothing could hide the fact that she was watching me.

I stood up and took a few shaky steps toward her. I didn't get but 2 steps when my friends questioned what I was doing. I turned around to see them following me several feet behind.

"Just looking for my mom," I lied. They nodded understanding.

Graciously, I flipped back around. An empty spot remained in the crowd. The hooded figure was gone, somewhere in the night. A few more steps towards the crowd assured me she was nowhere to be found.

My heart speed raced as a many noises occurred. Beeps and buzzes. We were all getting a text it seemed like.

I took a deep breath and took in all of my group's faces. Shock or Fright appeared on all of them. Simultaneously we all pulled our phones from our pockets.

_"A News flash girl, almost getting caught is not my style. Some advice, I wouldn't trust everyone you meet, you never know what dark secret they might be hiding. -A"_

**Ohhhh, what does that mean? Leave your thoughts about the story, and any plot ideas, baby names, baby genders, or anything else you wish to tell me! Well that's the chapter, and again, I'm sorry it's short. I hope you enjoyed! Follow and Review! Xoxo**

**1. Who wrote the pretty little liars books?**

**2. How was Jenna Blinded?**

**3. What did Alison give the girls as gifts?**

**(Remember, 1 question per reviewer!)**


End file.
